fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuna Zanetti
| japanese = | magic = Illusion Magic | weapons = | tblColour = #000066 | textColour = white }} Tsuna Zanetti (サネッテツナ, Zanetti Tsuna) is a and the apparent relative of Jupiter Draconus. He is a current member of the Fox Tail guild, standing as one of it's founding members. Appearance Personality It's easy to define Tsuna by his personality. He has a deep care for his friends as seen during a mission when he sacrificed himself to protect Ninigi and Jada telling them to get away in the mean time. He seemingly hates belittling others, many times during spars with Ninigi, when Ninigi would notice that Tsuna wasn't using all of his power, Tsuna would continuously lie telling Ninigi he'd been better than he was. Also saying it isn't good to think an opponent is holding back but that you should have faith in your very own capabilities. This affectionate care his heavily influenced towards his immediate family. His brother always told Tsuna he wouldn't be cured, however Tsuna suggested that there was a cure to everything. History Magic and Abilities Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō) is a related to illusions. It is a form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range, as seen when was able to trick the entirety of the Grand Magic Games audience into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus, as well as hide him and the other Mages. Illusions are what Tsuna is feared throughout the lands for. His skill in it makes even his forefathers appear as nothing but mere child's play, and like nothing with his capabilities. While not being a speed demon, Tsuna can catch an opponent in a illusion before trade of blows even start. In fact, with the trade of blows he can catch his opponents in a illusion. By literally just talking Tsuna could place his opponents under a illusion, which would leave them dumbfounded. Using his family's sacred base illusion, he can form an illusion through the Demonic Illusion Way. A technique that was passed down to him by his aunt. His mastery of illusion earned him his moniker Tsuna the Walking Illusion Stick, as his presence alone is stated to leave those in an hallucinated state. His aunt, a master of illusion herself praised Tsuna's capabilities and versatility. This is backed by his ability to put foes under illusion through the basic fives senses; touch, taste, smell, sound, and sight. * Demonic Scent: Deadly Fragrance (魔嗅・斃臭, Makyū: Heishū): is a technique which places the target(s) under a illusion through scent. Once the foe(s) have even taken just a bit of the scent in, they instantly fall under a illusion. The opponents find themselves laid out on a nailed bed. Tsuna is then coming over the nailed bed constantly walking over the target pushing them up against it punching into their back causing great agony. Even a fellow clansmen found himself victim to this illusion and even stated it was nothing like he'd witnessed before. * Demonic Sound: Horrific Struggle (魔聲・恟試, Makoe: Kyōshi): this illusion revolves around the basis hearing Tsuna's catch phrase. "Reality can be twisted, and illusions can be formed." As the target(s) hear these words, they find themselves struck by the constant word play. Tsuna will continuously speak without stopping, giving a type of annoyance to the target. This causes them to grab ahold of their ears in agony hopping that it stops. During a mission Tsuna faced off against Spade Holystream, and was able to catch him under this illusion. Reikoku even stated that as one who'd listened to Mayuri talk all the time, this illusion was extremely annoying causing him to also grab his ears. * Demonic Touch: Binding (魔触・縛, Mashoku: Baku): this technique works through touch. If it be through Tsuna directly touching something or someone himself, or even through something or someone touching him. The instance contact is made, the opponent feels themselves bound by a swarm of bats. These bats are capable of restricting an opponent from doing anything, as the dig their fangs into the opponents' body to suck on their magic energy and send it back to Tsuna. However, this is all an illusion, but can seem extremely real. Tsuna has even showed the ability to extend this illusion through the techniques that he uses. Meaning if his techniques make contact, he is able to use this technique. |}